


Sacrifice

by NewYouth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewYouth/pseuds/NewYouth
Summary: For the first time seeing the light of day, I present to you a story I wrote after reading a prompt on Tumblr."- I'm a warrior.- You're a child."





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language, so if you find any grammatical error, please let me know so I can fix it.  
> Without further ado, enjoy the story.

\- I’m a warrior.

\- You’re a child!

The blood pumped to my face, and the heat took control of my entire body, making the winter out there a mere illusion.

\- No, Charles, I’m not. I know more about surviving than anyone in here.

\- And still you clearly didn’t learnt how to be mature.

\- If you’re talking about today…

\- I’m talking about everything, Pietra.- Charles never used my name, unless he was really furious. As soon as I heard all the syllables of “Pietra” my heart fell to the ground. This wasn't just one of our fights where he tells me I’m irresponsible and I pretend to listen.- You could’ve get yourself killed today, and all the other times you didn’t listen to me. I…

The sudden break in his speech gave me the impression that he wasn't sure of what to say next, like he was afraid. He never does that, his words are always thinked trough. I give a step back, frightened about the decision he had just made internally. I read him so easily that until this point I never thought it might be a bad thing. He sights and looks at me again, as he had dodged his eyes.

\- I’m tired of being constantly worried if you’re are going to do something stupid out there.- His serious tone was enough to scare me, and when in combinations with those words, I feared the worst.- Yes, you’re right, you have all the skills of a survivor and you are our best shooter, but bringing you along has proven to be a higher risk than a benefit. Until further notice, you’re not coming to the expeditions with us.

My fists closed with such strength my palms suffered the anger of my nails. My teeths clench and I could feel the urge to shout becoming bigger by the minute. I couldn’t believe my own brother was doing this to me. Hardly controlling my voice, I spoke to the rock he had become, undaunted, as he always was when he didn’t wanted people to know what he was feeling.

\- You better be delusion or mistaken. I am not staying here.

\- Pietra…

\- No, Charles, now I’m talking.- He silenced, but his patient was reaching the end. He really had this desire to always control his bad temper, but it runs in the family. We are just uncontrollable.- When I disobey your orders I know what I’m doing. If I went down there earlier, it was because I knew there was more resources hidden.

\- So you would just get yourself killed to a couple of beans cans?

\- It might make the difference to someone.

\- We already had enough.

\- We have more people everyday. It’s never enough, Charles.

\- And when it will be? When you are dead?

I didn’t know what to answer. I guess if it comes to that…

\- I’m not going to lose you, Pietra. My decision is made.

He wasn't going to take that back, and the tears of anger arrived to my face.

\- I hate you.

\- No, you don’t.

His calm expression, sure of what he just decided, made me run out of the room, with the tears running loose down my cheeks. The corridor was long and empty, giving me enough time to dry the feelings, inside and out. He was right, I didn't hate him, how could I? He was my big brother, one of my best friends, and one of the only people I let myself cry in front of. But I am angrier than I ever been, and by the time I entered my room, I already knew what would make me feel better. Grabbing my unloaded gun, I run to this amazing place called “The Cage”. It’s a room with all four walls of solid concrete and no ceiling. It was usually used during day by the children and the elders of the community that wanted to enjoy the sun without actually putting themselves in risk by going outside. But at night was dominated by all the people who just wanted a place to unload the stress life had become.

The drinks and snacks depended in how good the run that day went. Last month they had a box filled with beers. Today the house was running low, both on people and resources. Jeremy and Carla, diligence customers of the place, already set up the shooting range, that was basically a few cans  stacked, and a line drawn with chalk of the place the shooter should stand.

\- Look who arrived.- Jeremy pointed to her announcing her entrance to the half-dozen crowd the place had reunited.- The boss’s sister.

I rolled my eyes, used to the despise Jeremy had to any authority figures like my brother. I don’t know how I was expelled first than this bastard from the runs.

\- Not a privilege.

Carla pointed to the two most sad plastic chairs in the world, as inviting me to sat with her. I did.

\- Did something happened?

\- Yes. He kicked me out of the excursion group.

\- Because of what happened today?

\- That and the other shits.

Jeremy joined us, with a glass of warm beer left from last month.

\- He doesn't know what he is doing.

\- I told him, I am a benefit.

\- I mean the more the merrier but…- Carla was about to agree with Charles and I was  not down for it. But didn't interrupt her.-... you have a tendency to put yourself in risk.

\- Fuck you too, Carla.

She shrunk her shoulders. Jeremy drank what was left of the liquid and grabbed my gun from my lap.

\- Let's fucking do this.

Loading the weapon with is own bullets, he stood on the drawn line and shot, hitting one can, knocking the same and other two that were standing in top of the target.

\- Not bad.- I said, standing from the crooked seat.- But please, let the grown ups play now.

His features changed to a smirk, and handed me the gun. I aim, and take a deep breath. Instantly, feeling the trigger touching my finger, my mind comes back to the discussion with Charles, when he claimed I was the best shooter. My first shot didn’t even get close to knock any of the targets, giving Jeremy and Carla an opportunity to share a laugh, especially after my presumptuous attitude.

But I wasn’t done. I was distracted, I can do this. Second try. Third. Fourth. The loud Bam’s reverberate on the walls, and everyone who before ignored our little game, used to it, were now staring at me. But I was away. Even the screams of the two to make me stop, warning me it was foolish to use more than one bullet per person,I ignores,continuing to let the anger and obsession of proving myself controlling my body and mind. Probably, in the middle of my psychotic behavior, some cans were overthrow, but I didn’t even notice. The loud noise was the only thing keeping my thoughts and bad feelings from drowning me.

I don’t know what ended first. The bullets or the strength in my hand to hold the gun, but when notice, the weapon was steaming on the ground, and the wall was filled with bullets holes. Also, much more than a half-dozen people were now reunited in The Cage, probably drawn by my furious show. Among the crowd, I distinguished the two members of my family that hadn’t yelled at me today.

Louie had little Jackie on his arms, holding her weight with his hip. He looked at me concerned, but likely already aware of what let me to this. My senses were slowly returning to me, now no longer numb by my emotions, and I could hear all the whisper and buzzing running to the crowd. Carla was looking at me, confusion written all over her face, while Jeremy was furious.

\- Are you insane? You just wasted all my bullets because of your little tantrum. Grow the hell up, Pietra.

I was so emotionally drained, I couldn’t even find an answer, so I just passed through him, bumping intentionally on his shoulder. Leaving The Cage, and everyone behind, I saw by the corner of my eye, Louie following me.

\- Pietra that was extremely…

\- What? Extremely what? Irresponsible? Impetuous? Stupid? Well it’s not the first time so I guess you should be used to it.

\- I was going to say unnecessary, but those fit as well.

I didn’t even glanced back to look at him. I just shouted while still walking rapidly through the corridors again to my room. When we arrived, I sat in the corner of my bed staring to the ground. He sat beside me, still holding Jaqueline. My little sister grabbed my arm.

\- Pieta, are you sad?

\- No, honey. I’m fine, don’t worry.

\- But are you mad at Charles? He said to Louie you were.

I sighted.

\- I am, but were gonna fix things.

I grabbed her armpits and took her from Louie’s lap to mine.

\- You know he is not going to keep you out of the runs forever?

\- Well, Louie, more than a day already feels like forever.

He lightly squeezed my shoulder, in comfort. I sighed heavily, but I let myself be cheered up by the gesture. Until I heard steps on the hallway and know exactly who it is.

Charles enter the room and I put Jaqueline on the ground as soon as I stand up to face my tiny closet, as it was something truly important to see inside it. I couldn’t face him right now.

\- Pie, I believe I taught you to face your enemies.

I hated when he did that. It made me feel like a child. But I turned around anyway, giving him my most angry expression.

\- I am not talking to you right now.

\- Great, cause I came here for you to listen to me.

Louie looked at him and asked with a head gesture if Charles wanted them to leave, but our older brother waved negatively. I don’t mind either. This family never kept secrets from each other.

\- Pie, first of all, I want you to know that I completely understand your will to come to the Runs. I mean nowadays the outside world means danger and we don’t experience it as often, so every opportunity to get out of here it’s a bless. I mean this is a closed, not that large, space, and here live dozens of people, it gets frustrating, and nothing like an expedition to take a break of it all.

I knew he hasn’t finish talking, the “but” hadn’t come yet, but he expressed so well what I feeled I had to say something.

\- Yes, that’s exactly how I think. That’s why I need to go outside, so I don’t go nuts…

\- But...

\- Here it comes…

\- I think you need to learn more about sacrifice. What really matters, and making the distinction between what is worth it and what we can leave behind.

Why do I even considered he came because he changed his minds?

\- So that’s it? I believe you already said that to me.

\- Yes, but I wanted to repeat myself in a more calm and rational way. I really want you to understand my side. I’m only doing this temporarily and because I know you have space inside you to grow this out, to learn and to be my partner out there, having each other backs, and not me babysitting you.  

The same way I hated when he treated me like a kid, my heart gets bigger every time he looks at me as equal. Or like this time, as a future equal. Jesus, he knows my weak spots.

\- I guess I could stay and improve my one-to-one combat skills…

\- That’s not what I’m going for here…

\- I know…

Nothing else needed to be said. I looked at him and we both reached a silent agreement where I’m not mad at him anymore, and everything will slowly return to normal.

 

The End

  



End file.
